bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Krana
Die Krana sind kleine Lebewesen, die von den Großen Wesen erschaffen wurden, um die Bohrok zu steuern. Saugen sie sich im Gesicht eines anderen Wesens fest, so können sie über dieses ebenfalls Kontrolle übernehmen. Sie dienen den Bahrag. Geschichte Die Großen Wesen erschufen die ersten Krana, indem sie das Restmaterial, aus dem sie die ersten Matoraner hatten entstehen lassen, mit Energie-Protodermis in Kontakt brachten. Dabei entstanden die Krana und die Zyglak, wobei diese nicht zu dem Plan der Großen Wesen gehörten. Später, nachdem die Bahrag erschaffen wurden, wurde diesen beigebracht, wie sie neue Krana erschaffen konnten, was auch sie mit Hilfe der Energie-Protodermis taten. In einem Tunnel über Metru Nui wurde dann eine Inschrift angefertigt, die das beschrieb. Von nun an war es die Aufgabe der Krana, neu aus Karda Nui angekommende Bohrok zu übernehmen, und mit ihrer Hilfe jedes Mal, bevor der Große Geist Mata Nui aufstand, die Insel über seinem Gesicht zu reinigen. Sollte ein Bohrok seine Krana verlieren, so konnte diese Mission nicht mehr weiter ausführen, und es war Aufgabe der Bohrok-Va, seine Krana zurückzuholen, oder sie zu ersetzen. Als die Bohrok etwa 1000 Jahre nach der Großen Katastrophe zu früh geweckt wurden, begannen die Krana die sechs Schwärme über die Insel zu führen, diese zu reinigen und die Kontrolle über viele Wesen dort zu übernehmen. Dies alles sollten die Toa Mata verhindern, wofür jeder von ihnen zuerst acht verschiedene der Krana sammeln sollte. Diese benutzten sie später, tief in den Bohrok-Nestern, um die Durchgänge zu den Exo-Toa zu öffnen. Nachdem es den Toa gelungen war, die Bahrag zu besiegen, sammelten die Matoraner der Insel alle Krana ein und warfen sie in tiefe Löcher, verschlossen diese und brachten Warnschilder an. Als die Toa Nuva die Bohrok später wiedererweckten, wurden diese erneut von den Krana gesteuert. Als die Insel fertig gereinigt war, schliefen die Krana wieder ein. Kräfte und Variationen Es gibt 48 unterschiedliche Arten von Krana, die sich aus acht verschiedenen Kräften und den sechs Krana-Farben der Schwärme zusammensetzen. Kräfte Krana Xa, Stratege: Diese Krana gestattet es dem Bohrok, hoch komplexe Pläne zu schmieden. Krana Vu, Aufklärer: Diese Krana erlaubt es ihrem Bohrok, kurze Strecken zu fliegen. Krana Yo, Gräber: Diese Krana ermöglicht es ihrem Bohrok, Tunnel durch fast jede Substanz zu graben. Krana Su, Arbeiter: Diese Krana verleiht ihrem Bohrok sehr große physische Kräfte. Krana Za, Anführer: Diese Krana gestattet es ihrem Bohrok, telepathisch mit anderen Krana zu kommunizieren. Krana Ca, Räumungsarbeiter: Diese Krana erlaubt es ihren Bohrok, sich selbst und andere durch einen Schutzschild zu schützen. Krana Ja, Radar: Diese Krana ermöglicht es ihrem Bohrok, entfernte Objekte oder Wesen über eine Art Radar zu entdecken. Krana Bo, Wächter: Diese Krana gestattet es ihrem Bohrok, im Dunkeln zu sehen. Krana-Farben in den Schwärmen Die Farbe einer Krana hängt davon ab, zu welchem Schwarm sie gehört. Ist die Krana in einem Bohrok, oder auf dem Gesicht eines anderen Wesens, das sie kontrolliert, so ist sie aktiv und hat eine andere Farbe, als wenn sie ruhend ist. Die Krana eines Bohrok-Va sind immer ruhend, da Bohrok-Va nicht von Krana kontrolliert werden. Reale Welt Die Krana wurden 2002 mit den Bohrok verkauft, man konnte sie aber auch in den Krana-Sammelpacks erhalten. Trivia *Alle Rahi fürchten und meiden die Krana. *Matoraner würden Krana zwar Rahi nennen, in Wahrheit sind sie aber keine. Quellen *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Schutz *Bohrok-Promo-Comic *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts *The Official Guide to Bionicle *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bohrok-Online-Animationen *Toa Nuva-Promo-Animationen *Toa Nuva-Promo-CD